


关于Slash的手的使用方法

by Ann_Whooo



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-21 03:57:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_Whooo/pseuds/Ann_Whooo
Summary: 想杀死Slash然后砍下他的手制成标本。





	关于Slash的手的使用方法

第一步。拖来尸体。他的身体充满了福尔马林所以保存的还很完好。摘下手镯、戒指等，便于接下来的操作。  
第二步。在手腕处前10厘米切下，但如果您不需要套太多手镯，您也可以少切一段小臂。下手需要快准狠。因为弹奏吉他的小臂充满强有力的肌肉纤维，稍有不慎纤维未全部斩断可能导致剖面不平整。先切一半，遇到骨头换砍刀大力斩断。用磨砂纸磨掉不太平整的部分。这一步血可能会弄得到处都是，切记清理干净。  
第三步。清洗这只手。摇滚乐手的手并不怎么干净，布满汗和香烟和海洛因的痕迹。摸上去有点油腻。有人喜欢这种特殊的质感，而不喜欢的人可以选择用肥皂稍稍清洗。开始时会是黑棕色的污水沿着巧克力色的指隙间流过，洗到水澄清即可。  
第四步。吉他手的指甲很长，经过上一步的清洗后他的指甲缝里可能还有污垢，可以用针挑出，也可以直接把指甲剪掉。  
第五步。重新佩戴上戒指和手镯，一只Slash的手便可以待用了。失去身体的手会有些疲软，您可以利用石膏等物将其摆成自己喜欢的姿势后风干加固。但是这样的手抚摸起来会有僵硬感，更不用说因为无法更换姿势造成的使用困难。加固后的手适合观赏和用作手型拨片。不加固的手用途多样，难以一一列举，您可以自由探索。


End file.
